Captured
by Irving-Braxiatel
Summary: After Capturing Guinevere one night, Morgana decides to show Guinevere some real love. Torture and lemons ensure! FemmeSlash. Gwen/Morgana


**Title: **Captured

**Pairings: **Morgana/Gwen

**Summary: **After Capturing Guinevere one night, Morgana decides to show Guinevere some real love. Torture and lemons ensure!

**Note**: First FemmeSlash Fanfic!:3 Enjoy x

* * *

><p>Guinevere woke up when a bucket of cold water hit her. She gasped at the touch and realized just how cold it was and she tried to shake the water out of her hair, when she realized her hands were tied above her head, locked.<p>

_Damn it, _She thought but the sound of Morgana laughter quickly ruined her thoughts and she turned to the direction the witch was in.

Over the year, Morgana beauty has not failed her. Her long, black curly hair had gotten darker and longer, perhaps due to the magic that Morgana had and her eyes were much darker than from the ones Gwen knew all those years ago.

Seemed like centuries ago now.

"Awake at least are we?" Morgana smirked and walked around her, trailing a finger around her waist as she did so, making her shiver. "I was beginning to worry,"

"You wouldn't care if I was dead anyhow!" Gwen said angrily.

"Oh, but I've _would_," Morgana pouted. "It would have ruined my plan to bring Arthur and Camelot down,"

Gwen snarled. "You will go nowhere near Arthur. He is well protected more than you'll ever know!"

"Let's see then shall we?" Morgana smirked and she stopped circling her and stood in front of Gwen, leaning forwards, their lips almost touching.

"What do you want with me?" Gwen whispered, afraid of what she was going to do next. What did Morgana have up her sleeve? Torture? Or something much worse?

"Oh, a little something…" She said and she raised her hands and Gwen felt the robes lose and she dropped her hands, ready to fight even though she knew she was powerless against Morgana magic. She saw the door behind Morgana and when Morgana turned her back, she made a quick dash to the door when she was suddenly flown back, her back hitting the hard floor painfully.

She grunted when she felt Morgana straddle her.

"_Please," _Gwen whispered. _"Let me go Morgana._" Haven't you all ready done enough damage? She added silently.

"I should think not," Morgana smirked and leaned in closer, Gwen holding her breath. "Tell me, Gwen, are you still a virgin?"

Gwen's eyes widened. Why does she want to know? Does she want her virginity for some sort of spell?

Suddenly, Gwen felt her dress lift over her head, revealing her with nothing but her nickers and she mentally cursed herself for wearing a dress that all ready had built in bra in and fear sored through her.

Morgana smirked even more and pressed Gwen's hands above her head, like they were when she woke up.

"Let go off me Morgana," Gwen growled.

"Or what? It's useless to try Guinevere. I'm much more stronger than you'll ever be," Morgana taunted. "Now, which is it you want? Pleasure or pain?" Morgana got out a knife, the very same one that Arthur got her for her birthday two years ago.

Gwen whimpered as she felt the blade prick on her inner thigh.

"Come now, I haven't got all day," A malicious grin split Morgana face, her dark eyes showing a wicked glint.

Gwen tried to squirm underneath Morgana body, but it was no use. Morgana knife trailed down towards her waist, halting at her knickers.

"I ask again. Pain or pleasure?" Morgana said, an edge to her voice that sent shivers down Gwen's spine. She shuddered as the cold knife pressed against her hip.

"Pl-" Gwen began, whimpering as the ornate knife dug deep inside her skin.

"Pleasure?" Morgana laughed. "Oh Gwen, I always knew you preferred pleasure over pain."

"Pl-please," Gwen chocked, holding back tears as Morgana began on the other side of her hip, doing the same thing.

A scowl was upon Morgana face and Morgana slashed the knife on Gwen's stomach, a deep cut forming.

Gwen bit back a scream and held back a tear. But for how long, she didn't know.

Suddenly, instead of the cold sharp blade of the knife, Morgana tongue opened her mouth, taking control and completely taking Gwen by surprise. She gasped as she felt Morgana teeth graze at her bottom lip and sucked on the burning skin, soothing it with her touch.

Gwen couldn't speak. Too shocked for words and she felt herself arching her back as Morgana playfully trailed her nails down Gwen's skin, reaching at her panties before ripping them off, throwing them aside and leaving Gwen naked.

"If you can't decide, it looks like I will," Morgana panted and she took off her own dress, revealing her naked pale body and round, perfect breasts.

Morgana let down and kissed and bit at Gwen's breast, licking around the nipples and harshly biting and pulling at them, making Gwen moan and whimper.

Gwen dug her nails into Morgana back, holding on for balance as Morgana tightened her straddle more.

"Please Morgana…" Gwen choked out. "Don't…"

"Now Gwen, we both know that's not really what you want isn't it?" She smirked and she ran a finger around her cunt. Gwen instinctively wrapped her legs around Morgana waist, and Morgana took them to a table and Gwen sat on it, her legs still wrapped around her waist and holding her tight as their tongues battled one another.

Gwen knew she shouldn't be giving in. But the desire was too much to resist. Too much…

Suddenly, Morgana brought one finger into her cunt, making Gwen wet and Morgana tongue licked up the blood.

"Virgin definitely," Morgana smirked, her mouth covered in Gwen's blood. "This is definitely a pleasant surprise for me Gwen,"

"Please…do-Oh!" Gwen tried to say, but was cut off as Morgana dug a finger in her cunt deeper, and she arched her back in delight. Gwen bucked her hips and she grasped Morgana long, dark curly hair, running her hand through it.

Morgana smirked in satisfactory and dug in two fingers and Gwen reached her climax, both her and Morgana hips joining together, Morgana fingers still inside, before Morgana let go and licked the blood off her fingers as though it was the last thing she was going to taste.

"Now, that has to be better than my recent fucks I've had recently." Morgana said, smirking as she put back on her dress and tied Gwen up, leaving her naked and bloody. "I'll think I leave you here for a while," With that, she walked out, slamming the door behind her.

Gwen groaned in pain and looked at her dress on the floor.

_What had she done?_


End file.
